A guy in Hetalia?
by Creeeper
Summary: Russel was an 'ordinary' teen, if you count ordinary being a guy watching a girl's anime. He gets sucked into the world of Hetalia and meet all the characters from the show. Having being ripped away from almost everything he knew he lives with the nations switching houses time to time and of course hilarity ensures.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

**This is my first fic so do NOT hate me if it's garbage!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia! Reviews are welcome! You can suggest ideas too! :D**

Its a Saturday and is October 23, almost halloween. The sun was setting as a teenager was walking down the street with a bright beaming smile. He had muscular arms and legs a handsome face with a smile and spikey black hair. He was wearing black jeans and a navy blue sweater and had a black backpack and a red scarf on.

He walked down the street and turned to a loud neighborhood. Shadows walked around windows and cars were parking near one house. "Hey! Russel, over here!" a voice shouted from the party. Russel turned around andwas greeted by a girl, just a bit shorter than him. She had blue-green eyes and a nose that was curved in a small downwards angle. A large smile was plastered on her face as Russel started to walk to her. She dusted her long pink gown as Russel spoke. "How's the party Mina?" he asked with a smile. Minah gave a sigh. "It's so boring! Though a jock fell face-first to the punch bowl." Russel gave a laugh. "Oh well see you tomorrow." Russsel started to turn around but Mina stopped him. "Wait. Did you watch the fifth season of Hetalia?" Russel nodded then smiled. "Hah! I finished watching it a few days ago!" Mina made a pout face. "Okay... No spoilers!" Russel nodded once more then walked back to his house.

Russel's house was a two story house with a garage connected on the left. He pulled out a key and unlocked the door, he then entered and took off his shoes and walked to the kitchen for a soda. Opening the fridge, he spotted a note under a magnet stuck to the fridge door. He read the note. _'Hey Russel. Your dad and I are going on a buisness trip. We'll be back in a_ year!' Russel grinned like a giddy kid that just got his christmas present. 'Finally!' He thought 'A year by myself and my anime!' He ran up the stairs to his room and jumped on his bed. After placing his bag beside the TV he literally started rolling around in laughter. After rolling around on the bed, he searched on the desk beside the bed the remote to the tv on front the bed. He turned on the tv and started to doze off after the 5th show._  
><em>

He woken up in the middle of the night by a large boom and thought it was lightning. The TV is still running and was static so Russel stared and got off the bed but the TV started to blink blue and black. Russel just stood there with confusion.

_'What the-' _he thought before a book hit his head, he rubbed his head and cautiously moved his hand to the screen before falling into unconsciousness.

** AN: ****I know its short, b****est I can do right now ****so i'll try to write the next chapter longer.**

**I won't be updating frequently, just one chapter of one story every 2 weeks because of school.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aww... Halloween is over, sorry about not writing for a while I was busy for Halloween. So here is the next chapter!**

**I don't own Hetalia**

**_Russel's__ POV_**

I woke up to someone shaking me. But who was it? My parents are in a business trip and I'm an only child so who is in my house?!

I snapped my eyes open and was greeted by intense sunlight.

After my eyes adjusted to the light, there was a blond haired man with blue eyes and glasses. A cowlick was standing on his head and he was wearing a bomber jacket. _Haha what a great cosplayer he looks just like America!_ I thought. Then I looked around the room. I was in between a hollowed circle table that had more 'people' sitting each had shock on their face. "Where am I?" I asked 'America'. "Hmm, oh dude your in a world meeting in New York City, my name is America or other wise known as the hero! he grinned that hero smile in the anime. I extended my arm "Hello I'm Russel Prower." America nodded.

Someone tapped my shoulder and I turned around. Another man was there and he has short brown hair and brown eyes, with a curl on the left side of his head. He is wearing a blue WWII military uniform, a black shirt and tie, and black boots. He had a beaming smile and his eyes were closed. Oh it an Italy cosplayer I thought. Beside him was a tall, muscular man, with sleek blond hair and blue eyes. He wears either a green a SS officers' uniform with an Iron Cross on the collar. Oh its Germany. Why is there so many cosplayers?

"Ciao I'm Italy and this is Germany" the italian spoke. I looked at Italy then at Germany "Is this your bag?" Germany asked. I examined the bag and confirmed it was mine. "Yes it's my backpack. Where did you get it?" I asked. Germany handed the bag over "Well you were the only one in the room when we all came in. You were unconscious on the table and your backpack was beside you."_  
><em>

I glanced around the room. Few 'nations' were here, only the G8 and a few handful of other nations.

Then I spotted Norway choking Denmark. His signature disconnected hair floating near his hea- wait. I turned away hoping I was just hallucinating and saw England, who was sitting quietly and looking at a pile of papers instead of battling France. His face had a slight hint of discomfort and beside him was something totally unreal! A fairy and a unicorn!

I ran over to England and he looked up with surprise. "Hello, Im England." He greeted.  
>"I am Reese Prowers and who is your friend?" I greeted back. England has a confused look once again. "What do you mean? There is nobody here." he asked. "I meant you fairy and unicorn silly" I laughed slightly. England stood up abruptly and had curiosity "You can see them?!" He asked. "Umm... Yes." I answered. He ran to the crowd of other nations and came back with France in tow.<p>

"Here ask him!" He shouted to France. France sighed and asked "You see Angleterre's made up friends?" I knew how to speak french so I surprised him by answering in french. "Oui je les vois." He raised one eyebrow and walked away, muttering about something but I didn't hear.

Germany came up beside me and told me to follow him. I followed him, not wanting to get a mad german chasing me. He sat down at the end of the table and I sat left beside him. Italy then sat beside me along with Japan.

Once everyone was seated Germany began to speak. "Alright everyone today we a 'guest'. We found him unconscious on a table earlier so what do we do with him?" America shouted instead of raising his hand. "How about the hero keep him?!" The German sighed and looked at me. "What do you think? Do you want to live with America for the time being?" I thought about it for a minute. "No." I replied "It would be boring to be living in just one house of your favorite anime show."

Japan beside Italy paled and raised up his hand. "Go ahead Japan." Germany said. Japan nodded and looked at me like I was driving like Italy. "So you mean we are just anime?" he asked. My eyes bulged at my slip-up. "Um... Yes?" I hazarded. "I know a lot about you guys for instance-" I stood up and walked to a seat that had a floating polar bear cub and continued. "-there is a person here." Everyone looked at me like a maniac before noticing the blond haired man and was squeezing the baby polar bear sitting on the chair. "This is Canada." I gestured a hand to the the Canadian. "Canadia?" America asked. "Its Canada and if you can't remember that I will tell every McDonald's to change their menu to only serve England's food!" I shouted at the American. America paled several shades before nodding.

I looked around the room and everyone but England, Russia and Belarus were all shaking. Germany then coughed after shivering then everyone directed their attention to him. I walked back to my seat and sat down, still glaring at the cowering American. "Alright then," Germany spoke. "Russel can we see what your bag contain before making another decision?" I stopped glaring at America and nodded. I reached for my backpack under my seat and opened each zipper.

There were three zippers each getting smaller and smaller as you go forward and two small pockets that have zippers too at the side. I started with the largest one and unzipped it. I started to take out things inside. "Well... I didn't unpack when I last used this so... I have my boxers, some jeans, t-shirts, socks and shorts in this zipper." I zipped it back after putting everything back inside. I moved on to the next zipper, which was a bit smaller than the last one and started to pull out the various things I had in there. "I have electronics in this one, my laptop, 3ds, camera, Iphone 6, Ipad 3 and the chargers." I moved on to the smallest of the three zippers at the top and unzipped it. "This one has my cosplay costume but since I'm here I will give it to someone."

I pulled out the package that had various clothes inside and walked around the table, passing a still shivering America, to Russia and Belarus. I held out the costume out to Belarus. "I don't want to be your enemy and get you to cut my body parts off so I give you this." She looked at me with no emotion but her eyes were sparkling and I handed the costume over. "Let's be friends, da?" I asked Russia and Belarus both. "Russia smiled but a real smile. "Da." he said, I looked at Belarus who was looking to the middle distance. "D-da..." She spoke softly. I smiled and returned to my seat. Everyone in the room has shock in their faces and I laughed really hard. "You should all sea your face!" I said between laughs.

"Alright who do you pick to live with Russel?" Germany asked. I stopped laughing and and looked around the room. "I pick-" I started." "Canada!" I finished and the Canadian smiled. "He needs love too right?" I asked to no-one in particular and pulled my chair to next to Canada and sat down. "Canada, can Russia and Belarus come?" I asked. "Umm... Im not sure, I will have to talked to my Prime Minister first and-" "Do it or I will take over China and take over all of South Asia." I commanded him with a smile. China then turned around and started to mutter about it having no chance of happening. I quiet tip-toed my way to China and whispered in his ear. "It will happen, aru..." He faced me with fear on his face and looked at Canada. "LET RUSSIA AND BELARUS COME, PLEASE!" He shouted in desperation. Canada nodded furiously. And I grinned. I snuck my way to China's ear again. "No guarantee I won't do it..." At this point China sat up and started running out the door. I just walked back to my seat like nothing happened.

The meeting just continued normally accept the almost murderous aura floating around the room.

**With China**

After running out the door China ran all the way to the airport and took a flight to Beijing. After disembarking he kept running to his house and started boarding it up like there is a zombie apocalypse.

**Author's Note**

**What do you guys think, too long or is it too short. I will post the next chapter in one and a half weeks the most.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter.**

**Russel's POV**

The World Meeting concluded an hour ago and we, as in Me, Canada, Kumajirou, Russia and Belarus are boarding a train to Ottawa, which was the capital city of Canada.

"Ah, Comrade where are we going?" Russia asked Canada.

"My capital," Canada replies. "Hope it won't be too cold for you guys."  
>Russia shifted and Belarus followed his move. "Bela and I are used to the cold, but we should worry about little Russel, da?" Russia spoke.<p>

I looked at him and smiled. "It's okay, I have been in outdoor skating and have used a luge board back home." I said. Russia nodded and walked off with Belarus to the ticket counter and left me alone with Canada. "Where _do_ you live Russel?" Canada asked.

I gave a deep sigh and sat down on one of the empty benches and placed my bag on the floor beside me. "Well my family doesn't take settling down very well because their jobs require them to go around the world. But then we were in Vancouver a few years ago and my parents were worried that I might get sick from all this traveling. So they left me in Vancouver with my Uncle."Canada sat down beside me and continued to listen. "I only recently turned 18 and my parents bought me a new house. They crash there when they are not abroad and they just left for Europe two days ago.

Canada then just nodded. "Wow that was, like, your whole back story in just a few sentences. Oh god I'm starting to sound like Poland."

I patted his back jokingly and pulled out my phone and started playing angry birds.

"Marry me brother!" a girl yelled out. I looked up to see Belarus tugging Russia's scarf before noticing me. I waved my right hand and she just immediately stopped and gave me the 'don't interfere' look but I just laughed as I put my phone into my left coat pocket.

"Alright just don't mind us!" I yelled to her. This made here immediately start pulling Russia along and I notice a piece of paper fall out of Russia's pocket. I stood up and picked up the paper. It listed all of the addresses and phone numbers of the nations, which I started typing to my contacts of my phone. Surprisingly, Russia didn't notice and when I was done typing, I just gave it back to him.

"Hey Belarus," I started and pointed to the piece of paper. "This fell out of Russia's pocket, please give it back to him when you're done okay?"

Belarus just gritted her teeth as Russia scrambled away. "Alright, here are the tickets for the train meet us there at 6:00." she just said as she snatched the paper from my hand and replaced it with two small pieces of paper before running after a running Russia.

"Brother Marry ME!" she yelled. "NYET, Ahhhh...!" Russia spoke before turning a corner and his voice faded. I walked back to Canada with a shock of horror on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"How do you laugh about Belarus chasing Russia?"

"Well... I have no idea..." I said with a confused face before turning around to see a panting Russia and a Belarus holding on to his scarf.

"Let's *pant* go to *pant* the train *pant* da?" He asked between pants of exhaustion.

"Sure lets go!" I said said excited and stood up to put my backpack on and began walking to the train's platform.

* * *

><p>The walk to the train was brief as we got there a few minuets early. Canada and I sat on a bench and Russia just stood beside us with a forced smile. Belarus was standing beside him and I could actually see those anime 'sweat drop' beside his face!<p>

The train rolled into the station a few minuets later and we just boarded calmly. We had separate cabins as the max for each cabin was 2. Russia with Belarus left me and Canada to find our own cabins. We found our cabin easily as there was a maple leaf window on the door.

We entered the room which was the expensive kind. The cabin was a third the size of the entire car and had its own bathroom. The wall was painted a light red and had a white smooth ceiling. Two bunk beds were on the opposite wall we entered and there was another door on the right.

Canada doesn't seem surprised, probably because he _is _a rich country and always traveled like this.

"So Canada, why choose a train instead of a plane?" I asked while placing my bag on the bottom bunk.

Canada placed his bag on the top bunk. Wait... Where did the bag come from?!

"Oh, I like to stay on land than fly because I might get forgotten when I need help on a plane crash." he answers gloomily.

Before I can comment him, the train started chugging out of the station. The window beside the beds change from a dark setting to a bright light. We now started our journey to Canada's capital.

I wonder how my universe is going along?

* * *

><p><strong>Well... sorry about the delay. I forgot to publish this when I checked my fic. Sorry about that.<strong>

**Also thank you Swelo for giving me the review, I really need to view the details. XD **


	4. Chapter 4 (just a fill-you-in chapter)

**Okay I have been working hard for ideas on this chapter. Sorry I forgot to publish last chapter. XP**

**This chapter is about the world Russel came from, not Hetalia earth.**

* * *

><p><strong>Back on regular Earth...<strong>

A couple was walking around the airport as they're light was about to depart. They reached the departing gate 5, which was swarming with people.

"So... is this is the gate, Ann?" the man of the couple asked.

"Yes, Chris. It should be leaving in five minutes, enough time to get settled in." Ann answered.

Ann was 5'2 and has long blonde hair which was tied into a long pony tail and her skin was a shade of dark brown. Her body was covered by a dark red business suit that had a white tie and was carrying a handbag and a metal briefcase.

Chris was 5'8 with black spiky jet hair and was wearing a navy blue business suit with a black tie and was also carrying a brown leather suitcase.

They navigated their way through the crowds of people waiting for their plane and arrived at Gate #5. They showed the flight attendant their boarding passes, both with a grin to show a sign of friendliness and boarded the plane.

"That's not it... Nope... Not this one..." Chris muttered while walking down the isle looking for their seats with Ann just following.

"Hey Chris, is this our seats?" Ann asked while pointing to two window seats.

"Let me see... Yep it's ours." Chris said and sat down with a big puff of breath whil Ann just gigled softly and placed their briefcases in the storage above them along with her handbag.

* * *

><p>They waited for five minutes and the pilot spoke through the speakers.<p>

"Attention passengers, please buckle your seats as we prepare to take off."

All around the plane various 'clicks' were echoing through the plane. Anne and Chris just calmly buckled their seat belts while a few other people who's in their first flight received help from neighbors or flight attendants.

The plane started to lurch forward and the flight attendants rushed to their staff seats.

Ann and Chris' ears popped, but this was regular to them and both just gazed out the window.

The plane was speeding down the run way and took off as the air pressure increased in the plane.

Some people, including Ann and Chris, looked at the monitor in front off them, it had the flight path of the plane. The plane was at the west coast of Canada, Vancouver to be exact and has a line that ends at the east coast, or the city of Halifax.

* * *

><p><strong>Mina's Pov<strong>

"I felt kind of bad for Russel, not being invited to this party but I was. I wonder how he's doing?"

I walked down 2nd street, Russel's home street, and made it to his house. I knocked once then twice then used the doorbell.

'Hmm...' I thought. 'Probably not here. I'll comeback later and trotted back to my house, which was only a block away.

* * *

><p><strong>Well... that was chappy 4... I know its short but it was just a fill-you-in chapter.<strong>

**Thanks for the favorites an follows! I i'm so happy i might explode! :DD**


	5. Important News

**Hey guys!**

**This isnt a chapter, just an author's note.**

**I will be away most of the holidays, but I will be back around the end of January! Thank youfor all the fallows and favs, I love you guys! I was also thinking that maybe changing the rating for a guy in hetalia. **

**I'll be starting a new story on a different anime... Tell me if you want this to happien or if I should just stick with the same story, if you guys do want me to start a new fic, please tell me which anime it should be about or i'll start with Fairy tail!**

**Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanzaa ans Happy New Year!**

**This is Creeeper out! **


End file.
